Forgiven with Love and Punishment
by BloodyMortal07
Summary: Klaus gets punish by Caroline for killing the human he was feeding on after teasing him with a sexual confrontation….


Klaus starts to moan and Elijah is like 'WTF', but that doesn't stop Caroline, and he holds her head and pushes it deeper in her mouth. Klaus growls, "I believe you should take care of this ….I have…" Caroline sucks harder and he growl a little louder.  
"Are you okay Niklaus?"  
Klaus closes his eyes and thinks to himself, I'm beautiful, strong and full of light and I enjoy- Caroline shoves his hard cock deeper in her mouth and he exhales harshly.  
Elijah stares at him while Klaus glowers at him and Caroline keeps on stroking and sucking him hard and fast.  
"Niklaus are you still angry with me for being with Katerina?"  
"I-" Klaus grabs the desk and suppresses a moan. He's almost reached his climax and Caroline bites his throbbing length and suck harder making him cum long and hard.  
"Your eyes Niklaus…are you shifting?" Elijah stares at his brother with concern.  
Klaus chuckles and thinks if only he knew.  
"Are you okay Niklaus?"  
Elijah starts to move towards Klaus.  
"No stop!"  
Caroline looks at Klaus and grins.  
"Excuse me Niklaus?"  
"I mean YESsssss and that we need to…." He has lost his ability to talk and function properly.  
Caroline starts to stroke him again but slow and excruciating in a pleasurable way and all he wants to do is get rid of Elijah and make love to his Caroline.  
Klaus closes his eyes.  
"Niklaus, I'm not …" Klaus cut him off.  
"What do you really want Elijah," he growls  
"What is wrong with you?" Elijah spits out.  
"I just need a moment," he hisses.  
"Is this about Caroline?"  
He stares down at her and she gives him a teasing smile and licks the tip of his cock.  
"That's none of your concern brother!" he snaps  
"This is ridiculous, why are you acting like this?"  
Caroline starts to nibble once more.  
Klaus growls, "Elijah, leave before I put a dagger in your heart."  
They glare at each other.  
Caroline shoves his whole cock into her mouth and sucks harder and harder and swirling her tongue around the tip.  
Klaus clenches his teeth and slams his fists on the desk.  
"Fine I'll be back to discuss matters when you are in a better mood and I wish you and Caroline resolve your problems and make up."  
"I would love to do that if you'll leave now" Klaus narrow his eyes at him.  
Elijah nods his heads and leaves and closes the door.  
Klaus immediately flips the table breaking it into pieces.  
"You really didn't have to do that." She said smiling with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
"Bad timing love. I am supposed to make arrangements with Elijah"  
Caroline gets up and straddles him and wraps her arms around his neck stroking his hair and Klaus's left hand holds her by her waist and the other goes under her plaid skirt and rips her black lacy underwear.  
Caroline gasps as he enters his hard length into her wet folds.  
Klaus swear and growls again, "Caroline you're always ready," and slams his head back on the chair head rest.  
Caroline smirks.  
Klaus gazes into her eyes and never remove them from her and she smiles at him and kisses him with so much desire and love. He pulls back and stares at her intensely.  
She smiles and licks his jaw line towards his earlobe and whisper, "I miss you".  
"I miss you too sweetheart and I'm sorry".  
She faces him and holds onto his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry too"  
"You don't need to be sorry sweetheart, please forgive me, I didn't mean to kill the human, I was angry and upset…"  
Caroline places a finger on his lips "Shhh I forgive you and I'm sorry for not talking to you and I hate you being moody around everyone else," she starts to rock on him.  
Klaus holds a strong grip on her hips and moves her up and slams her down into him. Flexing his hips up to fill her up and stay there for a moment. He continues with the same patterns; a slow and torturous deed.  
"Klaus" she moans his name loud and cups his face and kisses him with fire and passion.  
Klaus grunts again as they both start to move faster. He then bites her lower lip and sucks on it hard and starts to kiss on her chin and lowers to her neck. Sucking and nibbling. And rips her top and her lacy black bra in one swift motion.  
He lowers his head and start to suck on her right breast while his hand tugging and pinching her left nipple. He then moves his mouth to do the other side. "Klaus….ahhh…." she was on the edge of an intense orgasm. She grabs his face to look at him and starts to caress his stubble, "I love you."  
And after one hard thrust, they both cry out each other's names.  
They hold on trying to even out their breathing.  
"Caroline….." he cups her face and tucks a her loose hair behind her head, "I love you too."  
She smiles her shy smile and kisses him and holds on to his shoulders and lifts herself off of him, sitting back on his lap. She kisses him and enters her tongue into his mouth and dominates his sweet tongue while tracing her fingers on his shoulders down to his chest, down to his length which is twitching every time she touches him.  
She grabs his cock….and he gasps and stares into her blue eyes that were filled with mischief.  
"Caroline…."  
She starts to stroke him slowly but rough.  
Klaus growl "Love, aren't you an insatiable beautiful creature"  
Caroline giggles and bites her lip "Well, I've forgiven you but you need to be punished."  
Klaus tilts his head and smiles that smiles that says 'oh really'.  
"Where are you going with this love?"  
"I'm gonna punish you "  
Klaus chuckles "How my love?"  
Caroline smiles that sinister smile of her and whispers" No sex for a week."  
Klaus laugh "Don't be ridiculous love."  
She gazes into his eyes in a sobering way "I'm not….and starting now."  
She vampire speeds out of his lap and heads straight to her room.  
Elijah enters back smirking.  
Klaus pull his pants and zips them up in non-human speed.  
"Don't start!"  
Elijah's grinning, "At least she has forgiven you."  
Klaus shakes his head and swears under his breath.


End file.
